Amor Trianguli
by One piece- Histoire de Romance
Summary: Shanks et Mihawk. Deux hommes, deux pirates. L'un est empereur l'autre grand Corsaire. Leur force est telle qu'elle n'est quasi incomparable. Bretteur dans l'âme ces deux pirates sont de bons amis. MAIS, ils sont aussi rivaux, dans tous les domaines. En parlant de rivalité, à ce jour aucun d'autre eux l'emporta sur l'autre en duel combatif. Mais en duel d'amour ? OCxShanks & Mihawk
1. APOLOGUE

**Apologue**

Shanks et Mihawk. Deux hommes, deux pirates. L'un est empereur l'autre grand Corsaire. Leur force est telle qu'elle n'est quasi incomparable. Bretteur dans l'âme ces deux pirates sont de bons amis. MAIS, ils sont aussi rivaux, dans tous les domaines. En parlant de rivalité, à ce jour aucun d'autre eux l'emporta sur l'autre en duel combatif. Mais en duel d'amour ? Si nos deux pirates étaient tombés amoureux de la même femme. Qui l'emportera ? Qui perdra ? Ou il y aura-t-il encore un match nulle ? Telle est la question.


	2. Chapter 1 Panique sur une île du Nouveau

**Chapitre 1**

Panique sur une île du Nouveau Monde !  


* * *

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez aimez ( et pourquoi pas adorer Niak niak :p ) ce chapitre tout en sachant que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris une fic. D'ailleurs je tiens à m'excuser du fait que le chapitre sois très court _ _'. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'essayerais de poster fréquemment chaque chapitre à venir. Vous pouvez aussi faire un tour sur mon blog : ** .com **Ah ! Et allez-y à fond sur les reviews ! Vos avis me sont d'une très grande utilité ( et elles me font plaisir à la fois ^^). Bonne lecture \^u^/ !

- **DISCLAIMER** ( Mais il y a des Oc que j'ai créée.)

-Oc x Shanks & Mihawk soit **THREESOME**

* * *

**PDV MIHAWK**

Enfermé comme d'habitude dans mon manoir, j'entamais une lecture intensive du journal d'aujourd'hui. Et je ne fus point étonné de voir chapeau de paille à la une des actualités. En feuilletant les pages du journal, je tombé sur un article qui attirais mon attention. Je regardais donc le titre.

« Panique sur une île du Nouveau Monde ! » Lis-je.

Décidais à en savoir plus, je continuais donc à lire l'article tout en avalant une petite gorgée de mon vin rouge préféré. Soudain, ma lecture fut troublée par des cris incessants m'appelant. C'était Perona.

« Dis donc Mihawk, je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais ? » Me demanda t-elle.

« Je lis un hebdomadaire. » Lui répondis-je.

« Ah, et de quoi ça parle ? » Me demanda t-elle.

« Va donc me chercher une autre bouteille de mon vin. Je viens de terminer celle-ci, et j'ai encore soif. » Lui dis-je.

« Hé ! Nan mais et puis quoi encore ?! Je ne suis pas ta bonne ! Je suis la princesse des fantômes au cas où si tu l'aurais oublié ! » Me dit-elle.

Trop concentré dans ma lecture, je ne pris point la peine de lui répondre.

« Hé ! Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle ! » Insistait-elle.

Je pris la décision de partir.

« Mais où tu vas comme ça ? »

« Le devoir m'appelle. Garde bien mon manoir, je ne rentrerais pas de si tôt. » Lui répondis-je tout en me préparant.

**PDV PERONA**

''Le devoir m'appelle ?!'' Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte encore celui là. Et puis le ''garde bien mon manoir'', c'est bien beau tout ça, mais je lui ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprise que je n'étais pas sa bonne. N'empêche, je me demandais vraiment pourquoi il a voulu quitter l'île précipitamment. Je pris donc le journal qu'il lu juste avant de quitter la pièce, et le lis à mon tour très attentivement.

« Panique sur une île du Nouveau Monde ! » Lis-je. Jusqu'ici, rien d'étonnant. Je poursuivais donc ma lecture.

« Un pirate sanguinaire répondant au nom du Sphinx fait régner la terreur aux habitants d'un port situé dans le Nouveau Monde. Celui-ci aimerait acquiert du port tout entier. La marine, n'ayant point ignorait ses agissements avait décidai d'agir. En vain. Le bilan fut d'ailleurs très catastrophique pour eux. Trois pertes de bateau et un nombre de soldat mort indéterminé. Ayant une prime élevé à 83 Millions de Berrys, le Sphinx se permet donc de défier quiconque voulant l'empêché dans sa quête de territoire. Ndlr : L'île n'appartenant à aucun des quatre empereurs (soit Big mom, Kaido, Barbe Noire et Shanks). Celui utilise l'art de la devinette pour piégé ses ennemis, et est considéré comme un **bretteur** terrifiant et très talentueux. » Lis-je.

Alors c'est pour ça que Monsieur le grand Corsaire veut partir. Pour défier un autre bretteur. Décidément on ne le changera pas.

**PDV MIHAWK**

Décidais à affronter ce sois disant bretteur, je quittais donc mon île en direction de se fameux port. Deux semaines. C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour arriver à bon port. Le port était désert. Il n'y avait personne. Pas un bruit. Les volets des maisons étaient clos. Alors que je marchais tranquillement je fus interpellé par quelqu'un.

« Gnéé-héhé, Dracule Mihawk, allias Œil de Faucon. C'est un honneur d'avoir juste en face de moi le meilleur épéiste au monde. Dis-moi, pourrais-je savoir ce que tu cherche sur mon territoire ? » Me demanda le Sphinx.

« Ah enfin te voilà : Le Sphinx. J'ai eu bon vent d'entendre que tu étais un bretteur d'exception. » Lui dis-je tout en le fixant.

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse hein ? » Répondit-il.

« Disons que j'ai pour coutume d'affronter les gens qui font tâche dans le domaine du combat à l'épée. » Lui répondis-je.

« Oh vraiment ? » Me demanda t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, mais je continuais à le fixait ardemment.

« Dis moi Œil de faucon, ça te tente une petite devinette ? » Me demanda t-il.

« … » Je ne répondis pas.

« Prenons ça pour un oui. Alors écoute-moi attentivement. Qu'est ce qui peut surprendre et à la fois blesser ? » Me demanda t-il.

« UNE BOMBE ! Gnia ahaha ! » Beugla t-il.

Alors que je voulais dégainer mon épée, une bombe explosa juste en dessous de moi.

« Alors on s'amuse pas vrai ? Gnia ahahahah ! » Me demanda t-il.

De justesse j'avais esquivé cette bombe. Je fonçai donc en ça direction. Nos lames se frottaient et se cognaient. Soudain je lui fis une feinte et le blessa au bras. Celui-ci alla se retirer plus loin. Loin de mettre apaisé, je lui lançai des attaques avec mon épée. Il les esquiva toutes.

« Oh-oh ! Attend attend une seconde là ! » Dit il.

Je me stoppai tout en gardant ma garde.

« Et si on continuais les devinettes ? C'est tellement amusant de… » A peine avait t-il fini sa phrase que je le surpris par derrière. Nous nous battions donc au corps à corps. Grâce à une des mes attaques à l'épée je le propulsé à l'intérieur d'une maison. J'attendis donc qu'il en sorte. Il m'était du temps d'ailleurs.

« Dit moi Mihawk, qu'est ce qui peut nous faire pitié et à la fois nous poser un ultimatum ? » Me demanda t-il.

Et zut. J'avais la réponse. Mais j'espérai que ce n'étais pas ça.

« Un otage ! » Dit-il, en tenant une jeune femme.

« V-vous me faite mal ! » Dit-elle.

« Gnéé héhé. Bon ! Soit tu pose ton épée juste devant moi et tu te rends, soit je l'égorge avec ma lame. Et réfléchi bien. Ça serait vraiment bête de sacrifier une vie. N'est ce pas ? » Me demanda t-il.

Je regardais la jeune femme en question. Elle me fixée et était en larme. Je m'avançais donc vers lui et exécuta ses ordres. Je lançais mon épée à ces pieds.

« Et bah tu vois quand tu veux. » Dit-il en lançant la jeune femme au sol.

« TU PEUUUX ! » Cria t-il en essayant de la tuer.

Soudain il fut arrêté par son action. Juste à temps, je lui avais lançais mon couteau en direction du cœur.

« Dans le mille… » Dis-je.

« S-Salopard. » Dit-il en tombant à genoux.

« Tu as de la chance que mon couteau n'est pas transpercé un peu plus ton cœur. Sinon tu serais mort sur le coup. Je vais te laissé dans un sale état, et te livrer à la marine par la suite. » Lui dis-je en reprenant mon épée.

« Mon cher Mihawk, aurait tu oublié la première devinette ? » Dit-il.

« Mmmh ? » Fis-je.

Il eut seconde explosion. Par justesse je pris avec moi la jeune femme et esquiva encore une fois une bombe. La fumée s'étant dissipée, le Sphinx en profita pour s'enfuir.

« Ah, mon bras ! » Dit la jeune femme.

L'explosion l'avais blessée. Alors que je l'a posé au sol, les villageois qui étaient cachés dans leur maison en sortirent.

« Ce n'est rien de grave elle doit juste avoir le bras casé. » Dis-je un villageois qui se précipita vers elle.

« E-est ce qu'il parti ? » Me demanda le villageois.

« Le Sphinx ? Vous ne le reverra pas de si tôt. » Lui répondis-je.

« Merci beaucoup. » Dit la jeune femme blessée.

Mon regard croisa le sien. C'est fou mais j'avais à peine remarqué le fait qu'elle avait les yeux verts turquoise. D'ailleurs sa beauté me laissa gère indifférent, aussi je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Il était temps que je parte. Alors que je me préparais à partir, la jeune femme que j'avais sauvée vint me voir.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. » Dit-elle.

« Vous m'avez déjà remercié. » Lui répondis-je froidement.

« Oui, je sais. Mais je pensais que … » A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que je lui coupais la parole.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez chez vous. Votre blessure est certes innocente et elle le sera beaucoup moins si vous vous reposiez. » Lui dis-je.

Elle me regardait fixement.

« Vous vous comportez toujours froidement avec vos proches ? » Me demanda t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas de proche. Et je me suis toujours comporté de la telle. » Lui répondis-je.

« Voilà pourquoi vous n'avez pas de proche. » Me dit-elle.

« Vous devriez partir maintenant. » Lui dis-je.

« Votre couteau. » Me dit-elle.

« Comment ? » Lui demandais-je.

« J'ai dit votre couteau. Vous l'avez oublié tout à l'heure. » Me dit-elle en me le tendant.

Nous nous regardions. Je le pris. Sa main était d'une douceur comparable à celle d'une plume. Je me retournais précipitamment pour terminer les préparations de mon départ. Voyant que je ne souhaitais pas ouvrir de dialogue avec elle, elle partie.

« Merci. » Lui dis-je.

Elle se stoppa. Et se retourna vers moi.

« De rien. » Répondit-elle avant de s'en allait.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez ^^ ! Et ne vous gênez pas pour les reviews :)


End file.
